Subterranean Animism
東方地霊殿　～ Subterranean Animism (Touhou Chireiden, '''englisch Eastern Palace of the Earth Spirits, 'dt. 'östlicher Palast er Erdgeister)' ist das offizielle elfte Touhou-Spiel. Die originale Testversion wurde auf der Reitaisai 5 veröffentlicht, während die Vollversion erst auf der Comiket 74 verfügbar war. '''Gameplay' n Subterranean Animism gibt es 2 spielbare Charakter (Reimu Hakurei und Marisa Kirisame). Jeder von ihnen hat 3 verschiedene Schussmodi, welche jeweils einen der Youkai repräsentieren. Wie zum Beispiel in Mountain of Faith in dem durch sammeln von Power-Items bis zu vier optionale "Satelliten" um den Charakter hinzugefügt werden, bei der Marisa/Alice Kombination sind es acht "Satelliten". Diese "Satelliten" verhalten sich, je nach Charakter- und Waffentypus, anders und können dementsprechend auch für einen Bombeneffekt geopfert werden. Anders als bei Mountain of Faith hat hier jede Bombe eine andere Verhaltensweise und kann einige Spezialeffekte verursachen. Das Punktesystem ist, mal wieder, "Grazebasiert" zusammen mit 2 verschiedenen Itemarten ,die die Gegner fallen lassen. Im Prinzip ist das System eine Mischung aus den Kernelementen von Embodiment of Scarlet Devil und dem Tension-System aus der Shikigami no Shiro-Reihe. Heißt, der Spieler ist dazu gezwungen alle möglichen Schüsse durch "Graze!" auszuweichen und dadurch den Punktewert zu erhöhen. Zudem werden alle auf dem Bildschirm befindlichen P-Punkte eingesammelt, wenn der Spieler einer große Menge an Schüssen in kürzester Zeit grazed. Dieses System ähnelt dem "Point of collection-system" sehr, in dem man alle auf dem Bildschirm befindlichen Items einsammelt sobald man eine bestimme Linie des oberen Bildschirmrandes erreicht. Vorteilhaft hier bei ist, dass man sich komplett auf das Ausweichen konzentrieren kann, da die Items, egal auf welcher Position sich der Charakter befindet, eingesammelt werden. Story Eines Tages in Gensokyo: Plötzlich tauchten aus dem Nichts eine Menge böser Geister auf. Reimu Hakurei, eine Schreinwächterin und Marisa Kirisame, eine schwarzgekleidete Magierin wurden misstrauisch. Sie gingen in den Untergrund um die Geister darum zu bitten nicht mehr an die Oberfläche nach Gensokyo zu kommen. Je nachdem welchen Charakter du auswählst wird diejenige fortschreiten um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Die Heldin startet im Untergrund und begegnet einer Tsuchigumo (Spinnen-Mensch) , Yamame Kurodani. Sie versucht die Heldin vom Fortschreiten zu stoppen. Yamame ist durch zielgenaues Schießen und Grazen der einzelnen Bullets die in verschiedenen Varianten kommen einfach vernichtet und die Heldin fliegt weiter. Sie muss über eine Brücke die zur Antiken Stadt führt, rennt dabei aber der "Bridge Guard of Jealousy", Parsee Mizuhashi, welche versucht die Heldin zu stoppen. Aber Parsee wurde leicht besiegt und so ging die Heldin über die Brücke zur Antiken Stadt. Die Stadt ist von Oni bevölkert, also begegnete sie Yuugi Hoshiguma. Nachdem Yuugi als Zwischenboss besiegt wurde nahm sie die Verfolgung auf und schoss dabei Danmaku. Nachdem der Kampf gewonnen wurde erzählt Yuugi der Heldin wo der Palast der Erdgeister ist. Die Heldin betrat den Palast und eine Katze schien sie zu verfolgen. Später traf sie auf die Meisterin des Palastes, Satori Komeiji. Nachdem auch Satori besiegt wurde sagte sie der Heldin sie solle mit ihren "Pets" reden. Also ging die Helden weiter. Sie kam zu einem viel heißeren Ort und begegnete der Katze erneut: Rin Kaenbyou. Die Katze transformiert sich in ihre Youkai-form und war überrascht einen Menschen hier zu sehen, der es bis hierhin geschafft hat. Rin versucht sie daran zu hindern zu dem ,laut ihr, gefährlichsten Vogel zu gehen. Nachdem Rin dann besiegt wurde erreichte die Heldin endlich einen Platz, der viel heißer war als der zuvor. Sie ging ihren Weg aber begegnete Rin erneut. Rin meinte, wenn die Heldin stirbt würde sie so verbrennen, dass nichtmal Asche überbleiben würde. Sie griff an, aber wurde erneut besiegt. Danach traf die Heldin endlich Utsuho Reiuji, der "gefährlichste Vogel" im Untergrund. Utsuho aß den Gott Yatagarasu und bekam dadurch Nukleare Kräfte. Utsuho sagt, dass sie mit diesen Kräften die Welt an der Oberfläche übernehmen wird wodurch Rin Sorgen hatte, das Utsuho die Bösen Geister zur Oberfläche sendet. Nachdem Utsuho besiegt wurde sagt sie, dass es Kanako Yasaka war, die ihr über das Einnehmen von Yatagarasu erzählte. Einige Zeit danach entschied die Heldin dem Moriya Schrein einen besuch abzustatten um mehr heraus zu finden. Während sie versuchte Kanako zu finden traf sie Sanae Kochiya. Sanae ist besiegt und die Heldin ging weiter bis sie auf einmal Satori Komeiji's kleine Schwester fand: Koishi Komeiji. Koishi fragte wo die Göttin des Schreins ist, aber die Heldin erzählte nur, dass sie die Göttin auch sucht. Koishi erzählte, dass sie den ganzen Weg vom Untergrund bis zur Oberfläche ging um diesen Schrein zu besuchen. Sie erfuhr, dass die Heldin ihre ältere Schwester, Satori, besiegt hat und frage nach einem Kampf, da die Heldin auch Utsuho besiegte und somit stark sein musste. Nachdem Koishi besiegt ist gibt es 2 Wege. Reimu trifft auf die echte Göttin des Schreins, Suwako Moriya. Nachdem was Suwako erzählte war Kanako auf einer Shopping-Tour. Koishi wollte eine düstere Kraft der Liebe für ihre "Pets". In Marisas Story trifft sie, nachdem Koishi besiegt ist, auf Sanae Kochiya. Sanae erzählt Koishi und Marisa, dass Suwako und Kanako momentan nicht da sind. en:Subterranean_Animism ja:東方地霊殿_〜_Subterranean_Animism. es:Subterranean_Animism ru:Subterranean_Animism pt:Subterranean_Animism fr:Subterranean_Animism pl:Subterranean_Animism Kategorie:Subterranean Animism